Holy Week TV Schedule 2017
'IBC 13' :Maundy Thursday (4/13/17) :7 am - The Fairly OddParents (Tagalog dub) :7:30 am - Spongebob Squarepants (Tagalog dub) :8 am - Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Tagalog dub) :10 am - Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (Tagalog dub) :12 nn - My Little Anghel: A Semana Santa Special :3 pm - High School Life Marathon :4:30 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? Marathon :7:30 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes: Dagger In A Smile (starring Shy Carlos and Albie Casiño) :8:30 pm - Viva Box Office (VBO): Hating Kapatid :10:30 pm - Shalom 3-day Lenten Retreat :12 mn to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Good Friday (4/14/17) :7 am - The Fairly OddParents (Tagalog dub) :7:30 am - Spongebob Squarepants (Tagalog dub) :8 am - Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: Bolt (Tagalog dub) :10 am - Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (Tagalog dub) :12 nn - The Seven Last Words Year 30 (A call to faith in action in the parish and the community) :3 pm - High School Life Marathon :4:30 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? Marathon :7:30 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes: Another Lifetime (starring Cassy Legaspi and Kobe Paras) :8:30 pm - Viva Box Office (VBO): Trophy Wife :10:30 pm - Shalom 3-day Lenten Retreat :12 mn to 2 am - TV Shop Philippines :Black Saturday (4/15/17) :7 am - The Fairly OddParents (Tagalog dub) :7:30 am - Spongebob Squarepants (Tagalog dub) :8 am - Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: Tangled (Tagalog dub) :10 am - Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (Tagalog dub) :12 nn - Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema: Barbie in Princess Power (Tagalog dub) :2 pm - High School Life Marathon :5 pm - PBA Philippine Cup Finals Game 2: San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (replay) :7 pm - Joe D'Mango's Love Notes: Classmate Loves You (starring Cherryz Mendoza and Hiro Volante) :8 pm - Viva Box Office (VBO): Felix Manalo :10 pm to 4:30 am - El Shaddai :Easter Sunday (4/15/17) :4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am - Music and the Spoken Word Easter Celebration :6:30 am - Music and the Spoken Word Easter Jubilance :7 am - Family TV Mass :8 am onwards - Regular programming 'RPN' :Maundy Thursday (4/13/17) :7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :8 am - TV Shop Philippines :6 pm - The Warriors (Tagalog dub) :8 pm - Pretty Woman (Tagalog dub) :10 pm - The Dark Knight (Tagalog dub) :12 mn to 2 am - Shop TV :Good Friday (4/14/17) :7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :8 am - TV Shop Philippines :12 nn - The Seven Last Words :6 pm - Six Days, Seven Nights (Tagalog dub) :8 pm - Double Jeopardy (Tagalog dub) :10 pm - Zombieland (Tagalog dub) :12 mn to 2 am - Shop TV :Black Saturday (4/15/17) :7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :8 am - Barney & Friends :8;30 am - Sesame Street :9 am - Care Bears (Tagalog dub) :9:30 am - Pokemon: XY (Tagalog dub) :10 am - TV Shop Philippines :11 am - Sharing In The City Lenten Special :12 nn - :2 pm - TV Shop Philippines :5 pm - Hollow Man (Tagalog dub) :7 pm - The Simpsons Movie (Tagalog dub) :9 pm - Spy (2015 film) (Tagalog dub) :11 pm to 2 am - Shop TV